1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine, more particularly, the present invention relates to a reversible four cycle internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for engines have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 1,950,561 to Matthew teaches in a reversing gear for internal combustion engines, in combination, means for supplying fuel to the engine, mechanism for operating the fuel-supplying means, means for automatically moving the mechanism into the position corresponding to the direction of rotation imparted to the engine, a valve for admitting starting air, valve gear for operating the valve means for placing the valve gear in two active positions and one inactive position with respect to the valve, means for throwing out the fuel-supplying valve when the valve gear is in its active position, and a controlling lever for operating the valve gear and the throwing-out means.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,815,010 to Miller teaches in a reversing internal combustion engine, a cylinder and piston mounted for reciprocation therein, a valve-and-port mechanism for controlling the admission of inlet air and the exhaustion of burnt gases, and a valve actuating mechanism including means for closing the valve-and-port mechanism when the piston is a substantial distance on one side of bottom dead center to entrap inlet air for compression while the engine is running in one direction of rotation, and means for closing the valve-and-port mechanism when the piston is a substantial distance on the other side of bottom dean center to entrap inlet air for compression while the engine is running in the other direction of rotation, the valve actuating mechanism being constructed and arranged to close the valve-and-port mechanism ahead of the piston's bottom dead center position while the engine is turning in an ahead direction of rotation and adapted to close the valve-and-port mechanism behind the piston's bottom dead center position while the engine is turning in an astern direction of rotation.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,927 to Gorski teaches a starting circuit for an internal combustion engine having starting motor means for reversibly starting the engine, the circuit comprising the combination of a source of electrical current, a pair of solenoids operable selectively to energize the motor means for engine starting in opposite rotative directions, first switch means electrically coupled to the current source and operable to selectively energize the solenoids, an ignition coil, second switch means electrically coupled to the ignition coil and including a pair of contacts selectively electrically coupled to the ignition coil, third switch means electrically coupled to the current source and to the pair of contacts, the third switch means being operable to selectively electrically couple the contacts to the current source, and means mechanically connecting the second switch means and the solenoids to electrically couple one of the contacts with the ignition coil in response to energizing of one of the solenoids and to electrically couple the other of the contacts with the ignition coil in response to energizing of the other of the solenoids.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,198 to Ito teaches in a cam shaft for actuating suction and exhaust valves of a four cycle reversible internal combustion engine of the class wherein the cam shaft is provided with a plurality of cams and the cam shaft is moved axially to select two cams for actuating suction and exhaust valve operating rods for effecting forward or reverse rotation of the engine, there are provided three spaced apart cams on the cam shaft, an intermediate cam of which serves as, for example, a cam for actuating the suction valve upon forward rotation and for actuating the exhaust valve upon reverse rotation, the spacing between adjacent two cams being made equal to the spacing between adjacent operating rods for suction and exhaust valves of the engine whereby the inclination angle of the inclined surfaces between the two adjacent cams can be reduced.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,951 to Paul, et al. teaches a universal internal combustion engine that is electronically and reversibly convertible from four stroke operation to two stroke operation, the engine having intake and exhaust valves with an electro-hydraulic actuator system for actuating the valves in accordance with electronic control signals from an electronic control module, the electro-hydraulic actuator system having an electronic actuator for each valve coupled to a slide valve for discrete supply of a pressurized hydraulic fluid to a hydraulic piston for each valve, the electronic control module having a program for independent activation of each electronic actuator for select operation of each intake and exhaust valve at any time during the operating cycle.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for engines have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.